


The Broken Heart

by DonnieTZ



Category: The Normal Heart (2014)
Genre: Angst, Death, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnieTZ/pseuds/DonnieTZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di brevi scritti incentrati su Ned e Felix, tutti nati grazie al gruppo <i>We are out for prompt</i>.<br/><i>---<br/>Quanto può essere ingiusta la vita? Quante paure abbiamo dovuto sconfiggere – paura di ciò che siamo, paura di ciò che avrebbe rappresentato accettarci, paura degli altri – per poterci amare? Abbiamo lottato con le unghie e con i denti. Abbiamo strappato alla vita la felicità che ci spettava di diritto. Ci siamo presi ciò che era giusto, amandoci senza tutte quelle stupide paure.<br/>Cosa ci resta, ora? Cosa mi resta di tutto questo, Felix? <br/>---<br/>Ned è al mio fianco. Su questo letto d'ospedale, in questa stanza buia, con il suo corpo a scaldare lo scarno scheletro che è il mio.<br/>“Canta per farmi addormentare.”<br/>Le mie parole sono unghie che graffiano la gola. Qualcosa di tanto semplice è diventato una lotta. Mi sembra di vivere in un'ovattata morsa di dolore, mi sembra di non aver mai conosciuto altro.<br/>Sono stanco, così irrimediabilmente stanco. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cento anni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un dialogo con Felix, che non c'è più. Una lettera interiore sul tempo e sulla mancanza.

Quanto può essere ingiusta la vita? Quante paure abbiamo dovuto sconfiggere – paura di ciò che siamo, paura di ciò che avrebbe rappresentato accettarci, paura degli altri – per poterci amare? Abbiamo lottato con le unghie e con i denti. Abbiamo strappato alla vita la felicità che ci spettava di diritto. Ci siamo presi ciò che era giusto, amandoci senza tutte quelle stupide paure.   
Cosa ci resta, ora? Cosa mi resta di tutto questo, Felix?   
Mi hai lasciato qui, dove ogni lotta mi sembra una crociata già persa, dove ogni singola persona, ogni luogo conosciuto, finiscono per raccontarmi solo e soltanto di te.   
Fra cento anni, Felix, sarò ancora qui a ricordarti. Sarò ancora qui con questo immenso vuoto nell'animo, con questo senso di impotenza ad abitarmi.   
Avrei dovuto fare di più? Avrei dovuto fare meno? Avrei dovuto fare qualcos'altro?  
Felix, fa così male che certi giorni non riesco neanche a respirare. Fa così male che mi limiterei a gridare il mio dolore al mondo, chiedendo a chi ti ha lasciato morire se si rende conto di quello che ha fatto. Di quello che mi ha fatto.   
Perché sono i vivi a raccogliere i pezzi, Felix. Siamo noi che restiamo, che vi guardiamo dimagrire fino a sparire, che vi guardiamo soffrire e accogliere la morte come una benedizione.  
Basteranno mai cento anni? A quel punto il mio cuore riprenderà a battere?  
Mi manchi, Felix. Mi manchi al punto che ogni ora sempra dilatarsi all'infinito. Il tempo è sempre stato nostro nemico: tu troppo giovane e io troppo vecchio, noi che ci saremmo voluti incontrare prima, tu che avevi pochi mesi di vita, tu improvvisamente troppo vecchio e io troppo giovane.   
Il tempo continua ad essere la mia lotta più accanita.  
Fra cento anni, Felix, non dovrò più preoccuparmi di tutto questo.   
Fra cento anni sarò lì, con te


	2. Addio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il prompt di Emma chiedeva di scrivere qualcosa su "Asleep" (The Smiths)... così eccolo qui.

Ned è al mio fianco. Su questo letto d'ospedale, in questa stanza buia, con il suo corpo a scaldare lo scarno scheletro che è il mio.   
“Canta per farmi addormentare.”  
Le mie parole sono unghie che graffiano la gola. Qualcosa di tanto semplice è diventato una lotta. Mi sembra di vivere in un'ovattata morsa di dolore, mi sembra di non aver mai conosciuto altro.   
Sono stanco, così irrimediabilmente stanco.   
E, questa notte, vorrei solo addormentarmi per non svegliarmi più. Vorrei stringere Ned con le poche forze che mi restano e dirgli di lasciarmi qui, di andare altrove, in un luogo dove la mia sofferenza e la mia paura non si trasformino in sue.   
Vorrei chiedergli di non svegliarmi, domattina.   
Di continuare la sua vita, perché io non potrò essere qui a dargli il solito, arrochito, buongiorno.  
Devo sussurrargli che andrà tutto bene, che non deve temere per me, che non deve dispiacersi. Devo farlo per lui, ma sopratutto per me. Lo sto lasciando solo e ho bisogno di sapere che ci proverà, che non si arrenderà, che resterà l'arrogante e terrificante Ned. Il mio unico, solo amore. Il mio Alexander.   
Devo farlo, anche se la mia voce è un sussurro e il mio sorriso una recita.   
“Voglio che tu sappia che non ho paura.” mormoro.  
Lui mi guarda e posso sentire il suo dolore penetrarmi nell'animo. Non posso cambiare la realtà, però. L'ho imparato da questa spietata malattia. E la verità è che, nel profondo del mio cuore, sarò grato di andarmene, di morire e smettere di soffrire.   
Soffrire per me, che non governo più questo stupido corpo, e per lui, che si sente così spaventosamente impotente.   
E ci dev'essere un mondo migliore. Un mondo in cui questa malattia non esiste, in cui aspetterò Ned, in cui potremmo ancora essere felici. Dev'esserci. Qualcuno ce lo deve.   
Sono solo così stanco.   
Ho le forze per un singolo addio.   
Un solo, ultimo, addio.


	3. Miracoli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Quanto presto puoi fare un miracolo?".  
> 

C'erano stati tanti piccoli miracoli di cui essere grati. Il loro incontrarsi, il loro rivedersi, il loro amarsi ignorando il mondo, i suoi pregiudizi, i suoi tempi.  
Loro erano un miracolo vivente. Le loro mani intrecciate, i baci rubati nella notte, quello scorrere uno contro l'altro, quell'ostinato sfiorarsi d'anima.  
Ma i miracoli si erano esauriti.  
Li avevano avuti tutti, troppo presto, con troppa forza.  
Non restava che costruirli l'uno per l'altro, inventarli, idearli plasmando il nulla. Potevano solo chiederli agli altri uomini, potevano solo strapparli con le unghie e i denti, pretenderli urlando.  
Perché quella malattia spietata e lacerante e dolorosa rendeva necessario qualche intervento divino che non avrebbero avuto.  
Felix stava morendo. Si consumava piano, sbiadiva ogni giorno sempre di più, e con lui il tempo a disposizione.  
“Quanto presto puoi fare un miracolo?” era la richiesta pressante di Ned ad Emma.  
“La medicina non funziona così.” la risposta.  
Niente più miracoli. Niente più tempo.  
E Ned temeva il giorno in cui di quei miracoli gli sarebbe rimasto solo il ricordo.


	4. Un centimetro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La prima volta che Felix prende la mano di Ned e guarda le loro mani insieme, l'altro si ritrova felice e al posto giusto.  
> Grazie ad Alex per il prompt.

Essere loro significa essere sempre un po’ fuori posto, un oggetto spostato di cui ci si dimentica la collocazione originaria. Nel mondo, di spazio per loro, ce n’è poco.   
Possono concedersi un centimetro, la distanza fra le loro mani poco prima di intrecciarsi, dove sentirsi completamente a casa. Un centimetro è piccolo, ed è fragile, ma è l’unica cosa al mondo che valga la pena di avere. E, quando finalmente le loro mani colmano quella piccola lontananza, quando Felix unisce i loro palmi ad abitare quel centimetro, Ned è incredibilmente felice.   
Hanno ritrovato la loro collocazione originaria, un posto dove stare stretti e diventare una cosa sola.


	5. Buio (Blind!Ned)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Se Ned non vedeva, allora il mondo sarebbe davvero andato a puttane"  
> Grazie ad Alex per il prompt!

Una di quelle parole che si piantano nello sterno e non vogliono saperne di abbandonare il loro nascondiglio.   
_Coroideremia._  
Che è un sofisticato agglomerato di sillabe per una vita passata a fare esami con la certezza di perdere la vista. Con la consapevolezza di dover tollerare punti di buio sempre più grandi, sempre più invadenti davanti al suo sguardo, fino a cadere nell’oscurità. Fino a quando non resteranno che le parole e le sensazioni sotto i polpastrelli.  
_Coroideremia._  
Che, assieme ad _omosessuale_ , è una condanna implicita, una sentenza senza appello.   
E di lotte da portare avanti Ned ne ha troppe per concedersi anche un bastone e un paio di occhiali scuri. Quando non vedrà più nulla, quando non resterà che il vago ricordo delle forme in un mare di tenebra, allora il mondo andrà davvero a puttane. E si aggiungerà altra rabbia a quella che già sente, a quella che un mondo ignorante e passivo gli ha già iniettato nelle vene.   
“Ned.”  
Una voce lo riporta sulla terra. L’ancora, lo scoglio, la zattera in quella marea d’onde gonfie d’ira.   
_Felix_.   
Un’altra, singola, parola.   
Milioni di altri significati.   
Perché nel buio che arriverà, nel buio che già se lo sta divorando, c’è comunque una luce. Piccola, ma estremamente resistente. Una luce che stempera l’odio, che soffia calma sulla sua tempesta.   
Su quella pelle, fra quei capelli, ci sono profumi e suoni e sapori che resteranno, che nessuno potrà portargli via.   
E Ned lo sa, in fondo, di essere comunque uno stronzo fortunato.


End file.
